Just a Little Disaster
by Chitos-Bluebear
Summary: (S-Savers Contest Banjir TomatCeri 2016) Dahulu Uchiha Sarada terlihat sempurna di mata teman-teman dan keluarganya. Namun itu semua berubah saat 'keahlian' memasaknya menyerang.


**Just a Little Disaster**

 **Discalimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Chitos Bluebear**

 **Rate K+**

 **Prompt #31 'Disaster'**

 **Category Best SasuSakuSara Fanfiction**

 **Warning:** Typos, absurd, Rush, Canon.

 **Summary :** (S-Savers Contest Banjir TomatCeri 2016) Dahulu Uchiha Sarada terlihat sempurna di mata teman-teman dan keluarganya. Namun itu semua berubah saat 'keahlian' memasaknya menyerang.

* * *

 _ **Bencana itu dapat datang dalam berbagai macam bentuk dan rupa.**_

 _ **Memasak dan Makanan adalah salah duanya.**_

.

.

.

Uchiha Sarada adalah putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha (ehem) Sakura. Kombinasi gen yang di dapat dari kedua orang tuanya membuat Sarada menjadi seorang gadis yang cerdas sekaligus kuat di usianya yang masih muda. kemampuan intelektualnya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Berkat ajaran keras dari mama dan papanya Sarada dapat menguasai jurus-jurus ninja yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan oleh anak seumuran dirinya. kemampuan _genjutsu_ _Sharingan_ dan bertarung dengan tangan kosong menjadi andalan Sarada.

Tanpa Sarada sadari dia pun cukup populer di akademi ninja, banyak anak laki-laki yang suka padanya walaupun mereka tidak berani menyatakan suka karena merasa Sarada terlalu sempurna. Jadi mereka hanya bisa memandang Sarada dari kejauhan seperti seorang fans kepada idolanya.

Namun, di balik kelebihan Sarada tersimpan juga kekurangan yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Yaitu, Sarada tidak pandai memasak.

Boruto dan Mitsuki pernah menjadi kelinci percobaan Sarada. Baru satu suapan sendok saja mereka berdua sudah muntah-muntah non-stop dan keesokan harinya tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit.

Tidak hanya itu, masakan yang dibuat oleh Sarada pun pernah membuat orang yang memakannya harus bertahan di toilet selama satu hari penuh. Beberapa dari mereka harus ada yang masuk ke rumah sakit.

Namun Sarada seolah pura-pura tidak tahu dengan kekurangannya tersebut. Dia terus belajar memasak dengan penuh semangat walaupun dapur rumahnya sudah hampir hancur lebur seolah baru di serang monster _Juubi_.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Sarada! Sudah mama bilang kalau memotong sayuran itu jangan menggunakan kunai!" Sakura menggerutu kesal saat melihat putrinya tengah memotong lobak putih dengan kunai.

Bahkan potongan lobaknya pun masih besar-besar, bagaimana bisa orang menelan potongan lobak sebesar itu saat akan memakan sup miso mereka? Bisa-bisa mereka mati tersedak.

"Menurutku memotong sayur dengan kunai itu sangat praktis daripada memakai pisau dapur." Jelas Sarada sambil terus memotong lobak putihnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ seketika. ' _Ini sedang memasak atau sedang melakukan pertunjukan sirkus?'_ Pikirnya bingung.

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat senang saat mendengar permintaan Sarada yang ingin belajar masak padanya. Sebab Sakura sadar kalau masakan yang ia buat pun tidak istimewa, masih standar ibu-ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya. Dulu saat ia masih seusia Sarada Sakura juga pernah mencoba memasak makanan sederhana walau rasanya tidak terlalu enak. Karena itu Sakura pun mau mengajarkan Sarada cara memasak makanan dimulai dari makanan yang sederhana dan gampang dibuat. Siapa tahu kemampuan memasak Sarada lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ujung-ujungnya dapur rumah mereka berakhir tragis seperti kapal pecah. Banyak bahan makanan yang tercecer di lantai dan menempel di dinding, peralatan masak jadi rusak setelah digunakan oleh Sarada,dan tumpukan makanan gagal yang tersaji di _counter_ dapur pun menambah semarak acara memasak Sarada yang spektakuler.

Namun sebagai ibu yang baik Sakura tidak ingin mengecilkan hati anaknya. Dia tetap berusaha mengarahkan Sarada untuk memasak dengan cara yang baik dan benar. Apalagi Sakura dapat melihat kesungguhan putri-nya dalam belajar memasak.

Sakura jadi penasaran kenapa belakangan ini Sarada begitu gencar untuk belajar memasak. Kenapa dia tidak tanyakan itu dari awal ya?

"Sarada?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin belajar memasak?"

 **Shiuut! Tep!**

Sakura langsung menangkap kunai Sarada yang tidak sengaja terlepas dari tangannya. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi sampai-sampai Sakura terbiasa menangkap kunai dengan satu tangan. Hampir saja ujung kunai itu mengenai dahinya, kalau dahinya sampai terluka Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan sentilan cintanya lagi dong.

Sarada yang panik langsung berlari mendekati mama-nya. "Ma-maaf mama, tadi aku tidak konsentrasi!" serunya merasa bersalah.

Sakura menatap wajah panik anaknya yang nampak imut itu lekat-lekat, dia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa Sarada. Mama sudah terbiasa kok," Sakura mengusap kepala Sarada, kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi. "tapi mama penasaran kenapa kamu ingin belajar memasak. Boleh tahu alasannya?"

Sarada menundukan kepalanya dengan malu. Wajahnya tampak merona merah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Melihat sikap Sarada yang berbeda dari biasanya itu mau tidak mau Sakura jadi tambah bingung. Tumben sekali Sarada merasa malu seperti ini, putri kecilnya selalu percaya diri dalam kondisi apapun. Tapi melihat wajah malu Sarada lagi-lagi Sakura jadi teringat dengan Sasuke, mereka benar-benar ayah dan anak yang mirip.

"Aku…ingin membuatkan makanan istimewa di ulang tahun pernikahan papa dan mama besok lusa…" jawab Sarada, dengan suara yang kecil.

"Eh?" Sakura terbelalak kaget. Memang benar kalau besok lusa memang hari ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Di hari itu juga Sasuke akan pulang dari pengembaraan panjangnya.

Tapi dia tidak menyangka alasan Sarada memasak di dapur sehingga selalu menimbulkan bencana itu karena Sarada ingin memberi hadiah untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Dia pikir Sarada ingin membuatkan bento untuk orang yang dia sukai.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membelikan kado. Tapi aku rasa memasak makanan yang enak untuk mama dan papa akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda daripada yang lain."Ucapan Sarada terhenti sebentar, dia mengambil napas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi perlahan.

"Aku sangat senang saat kita bertiga berkumpul bersama di meja makan menyantap makanan buatan mama sambil mengobrol ringan. Semua itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Karena itu aku ingin menciptakan suasana hangat itu seperti yang mama lakukan untuk kami."

Air mata Sakura mendadak keluar setelah mendengar penuturan jujur yang diucapkan oleh anak gadisnya tersebut. Tentu saja ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Ibu mana yang tidak bahagia saat mendengar anaknya berkata seperti itu?

Sakura mengusap air matanya kemudian memeluk Sarada dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih Sarada. Mama tidak sabar untuk memakan masakanmu nanti. Mama yakin papa juga berpikir sama."

Sarada menatap wajah Sakura dengan malu-malu, ia pun tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat. Mama dan papa-nya memang orang tua terbaik yang ia miliki. Dia bersyukur karena sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga kecil nan hangat ini.

Karena itu Sarada berjanji akan membuat makanan yang bisa membuat orang tuanya merasa bahagia, sama seperti dia bahagia saat memakan masakan mamanya.

 **BLAAR!**

"Kyaa! Sarada kamu lupa matikan kompornya!"

"Maaf mama!"

Tapi, sebelum janji itu terpenuhi Sarada harus mengurangi kadar bencana yang dia buat selama proses memasak makanan ini berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari menunggu, akhirnya hari keramat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sarada akhirnya tiba juga.

Sasuke baru saja tiba di Konoha pada jam tujuh malam. Sakura dan Sarada seperti biasanya menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan hangat. Mereka saling bertanya kabar satu sama lain sambil berjalan ke ruang makan. Bila Sasuke pulang di malam hari biasanya dia akan makan malam dulu, setelah itu baru mandi, kemudian tidur.

Tapi di hari kepulangannya kali ini sepertinya ada yang berbeda, entah kenapa dia melihat dinding dapur rumahnya nampak menghitam gosong. Rasanya tidak mungkin itu kotoran, debu atau lumut. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura rajin membersihkan rumah.

"Kenapa dinding dapur terlihat hitam seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke saat sudah duduk di depan meja makan.

Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya langsung memasang wajah tegang, untung saja Sarada saat ini ada di dapur sedang mengambil makanan yang sudah ia buat untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Jadi dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut. Sakura pun menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tentag niat tulus Sarada untuk memasakan makanan di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang selalu berujung bencana kecil di dapur mereka.

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit khawatir karena kali ini Sarada hanya ingin memasak sendirian tanpa dikawal olehnya, untungnya sampai saat ini tidak ada kunai yang berterbangan, kompor yang meledak atau dapur yang berantakan seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang dibuatnya hari ini. Tapi Sarada sudah berusaha, Sayang. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan usaha kerasnya itu." pinta Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepala, tanda ia mengerti situasi rumahnya sekarang. Dia jadi penasaran dengan rasa masakan yang dibuat Sarada sampai-sampai ada orang yang muntah bahkan masuk ke rumah sakit setelah memakan masakannya.

Tak lama Sarada muncul dari balik dinding dapur sambil membawa dua piring nasi omelet yang terlihat lezat. Sakura sedikit terkejut karena bentuk dari masakan yang dibuat Sarada terlihat normal daripada sebelumnya. Padahal kemarin-kemarin warna dari masakannya tidak jauh dari kata gosong, mentah, atau berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. Bentuknya juga tidak terlalu jelas karena berantakan.

Tapi sekarang usaha keras Sarada selama sebulan terakhir ini sepertinya membuahkan hasil. Nasi omelet ini mungkin terlihat sederhana, namun menyimpan kehangatan di dalamnya. Mungkin.

Sarada kemudian meletakan piring tersebut di meja makan, kemudian ikut duduk bersama di hadapan papa dan mamanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, papa dan mama! Semoga kalian berdua selalu bahagia dan saling mencintai satu sama lain selamanya!" ucap Sarada dengan wajah riang gembira.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mereka tersenyum lembut kemudian menatap ke arah Sarada dengan penuh sayang. Mereka pun akan selalu menyayangi Sarada dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya, karena Sarada adalah buah hati mereka yang paling mereka cintai melebihi apa pun di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih Sarada." Sahut Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Un! Sama-sama! Ayo sekarang dimakan omelet-nya nanti keburu dingin." ujar Sarada sambil mempersilahkan kedua orang tuanya untuk menyantap masakannya.

Sasuke sedikit bingung karena melihat Sarada tidak ikut makan bersama mereka "Sarada, kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sarada menggeleng "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang icip-icip bahan makanan omelet ini tadi. Bahannya ada banyak sekali sih, hehe." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **Deg!**

Dada Sakura mendadak berdegup kencang. Sejak kapan bahan membuat omelet itu banyak? Setahunya bahan-bahan membuat omelet itu hanya telur, nasi, saus tomat dan beberapa bumbu penyedap makanan. Kecuali jika resep dasar omelet itu dimodifikasi, bisa saja ada tambahan isi atau hiasan untuk mempercantik tampilan masakan. Tapi omelet buatan Sarada terlihat normal, tidak ada hiasan apa pun selain saus tomat yang di tuang di atas omelet-nya.

Daripada banyak-banyak berpikir Sakura pun langsung menyantap omelet buatan Sarada dengan kunyahan perlahan untuk memastikan rasanya. Dan saat itu juga tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba mematung seketika.

Rasa pedas wasabi yang amat sangat langsung menyeruak di dalam mulutnya, ada percampuran rasa manis pisang dan pahitnya sayuran yang tidak dimasak sempurna. Selain itu juga ada rasa asin dari daging cumi-cumi dan gurita yang di potong kecil-kecil. Nasinya bahkan belum matang tapi sudah di goreng dengan minyak yang banyak. Dan rasa sausnya bukan rasa tomat, melainkan rasa selai strawberry!

Ya ampun, omelet macam apa ini?! Sarada sepertinya belum bisa menyesuaikan rasa yang sesuai untuk masakannya. Baru tiga kali sendokan perut Sakura rasanya sudah bergolak tidak karuan. Tapi Sakura tetap bertahan sebisa mungkin sampai omelet itu habis dari piringnya. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia sedikit terkejut karena suaminya itu terlihat santai dan terus memakan masakan Sarada tanpa menunjukan wajah aneh. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar menikmati omelet Sarada.

"Bagaimana rasa masakan Sarada? Enak tidak?" Tanya Sarada harap-harap cemas setelah kedua orang tuanya memakan habis omelet-nya.

Sakura dan Sasuke cukup lama terdiam sampai Sakura angkat bicara.

"Te-tentu saja enak! Terima kasih banyak Sarada, mama benar-benar merasa bahagia memakan masakanmu." Bagian enaknya tentu saja Sakura bohong, namun dia benar-benar bahagia karena bisa memakan masakan Sarada. Untung saja dia tidak harus masuk ke toilet atau rumah sakit seperti korban-korban Sarada sebelumnya. Daya tahan tubuh Sakura memang lebih baik daripada orang awam pada umumnya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Hn, enak." Ucapnya, singkat, padat dan jelas.

Sarada tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban positif dari kedua orang tuanya. Usahanya selama belajar memasak ini ternyata tidak sia-sia, sekarang kepercayaan dirinya untuk terus memasak jadi meningkat.

Sarada sudah berencana akan memasak makanan lagi saat ulang tahun Sakura bulan depan. Saat itu dia harus belajar membuat cake yang lezat untuk mamanya. Dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu sampai hari itu tiba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hari ini biar Sarada saja yang cuci piring. Mama dan papa silahkan bersantai dulu ya." Sarada bangkit dari kursi seraya mengambil piring yang sudah kosong di meja makan, kemudian dia bersenandung kecil masuk ke dalam dapur.

Setelah kepergian Sarada Sakura langsung bernapas lega dan meminum air dari gelasnya hingga tandas. Napasnya yag tercekat akhirnya bisa keluar dengan normal.

"Yang tadi itu nyaris membuatku muntah, tapi sejauh ini omelet itu adalah masakan Sarada yang paling baik." Bisik Sakura kepada Sasuke, sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke tidak menimpali perkataan Sakura, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah dengan mata terpejam, tubuhnya nampak lemas di kursi meja makan. Emerald Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat pose Sasuke tersebut. Raut wajahnya pun berubah menjadi panik. Sasuke pingsan dalam keadaan duduk!

"Astaga sayang, bertahanlah!"

Ternyata bencana yang ditimbulkan oleh masakan Sarada sudah merambat ke papanya sendiri. Di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pingsan dia sempat berpikir kalau masakan Sarada bisa di ubah menjadi senjata biologis yang cukup berbahaya bagi kesehatan umat manusia. Mungkin ada baiknya kemampuan ini dikembangkan lagi oleh Sarada agar bisa menjadi jurus andalannya dalam menghadapi musuh di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

 _ **Ambilah sisi positif dari bencana (masakan) yang kau buat.**_

 _ **Siapa tahu kau bisa menciptakan senjata biologis untuk kepentingan umat manusia.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N:** Huee. Ini fic pertama saya untuk berpartisipasi di kontes BTC 2016, akhirnya kesampaian juga buat cerita ini. Saya tahu ceritanya absurd, tapi semoaga kalian terhibur walau sedikit. (Kalau nggak terhibur bakar aja ceritaya, kalau bisa sih...Te-hee). Terima kasih juga bagi yang mau baca dan sekedar mampir. Saya berikan teh dan cookies untuk kalian! *nyorong teh apel dan cookies siap makan

 **Buh Bye!**

 **Chitos-Bluebear \\(ow0)/**


End file.
